


An Important Visit

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cemetery, F/M, Forgiveness, OQPromptParty2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I owe you an apology.  No, I owe you a life."





	An Important Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 March 2018  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Prompt: 112. Regina visits Marian’s grave to thank her.  
> Word Count: 505  
> Summary: "I owe you an apology. No, I owe you a life."  
> Spoilers: Post-Underworld canon divergent piece where Robin doesn't die. That's really all you need to know.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually had very different plans for this fic, but this is where the muses chose to take it. I think they wanted it to be easier on me, given the migraine I've been fighting all day. I'll take it and consider my other plans for another day.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

She feels weird being here. Especially since she was instrumental in… No, better not to dwell there right now. And yet, why else is she even here? Especially alone. Glancing around to see that she's alone, she sighs softly and kneels in front of the plain headstone.

"Hello, Marian. I'm sure you never thought you'd see me here, did you?"

Without thought, she reaches forward to start cleaning up the debris, as she continues to speak.

"I owe you an apology. No, I owe you a life. I never should've had you killed like I did. You were an innocent bystander who only wanted to stand up for the people I was terrorizing. I made an example of you and destroyed your family. I made Robin a widower and Roland grow up without his mother, all because I hated myself and took it out on other people. Can you ever forgive me?"

She takes a moment to poof the debris she's collected to the nearest trash can. And then the bouquet of forget-me-nots and sunflowers is set next to the headstone.

"I've been thinking long and hard about coming here. I wasn't sure if I should. Robin doesn't even know I'm here, he thinks I'm doing inventory in my vault. But I needed to visit you, to apologize, and… And to thank you. I know I can never restore your life or the years you lost with Robin and Roland. Please believe me when I say that I would do it if I could. Since I can't, I can promise you that they will never go a day without being loved and cared for and protected. And Roland will never forget that you're his mother."

She pulls a picture from her purse, smiling at the bright, happy faces of Robin and Roland, then sets it next to the flowers.

"This is for you. I don't know if you can see or hear anything from where you are. I know from being in the Underworld that you've moved on to a better place. I couldn't be happier for you and for the two men we both love. I could have lost them so easily so many times, especially Robin. I will never take them or your sacrifice for granted again, Marian. I will work every day to keep them happy, healthy, and loved. Hopefully it will be enough to make amends to you and your life. Thank you for listening to me."

A soft breeze wafts past her, carrying the scent of pine duff and loam, something she's always associated with Robin. A second sniff reveals the spicy tang of cloves. That she takes as a sign from Marian. Whether of acceptance or forgiveness, she's not sure, but she'll take it regardless.

"Thank you, Marian. I promise I will do right by Robin and Roland for you, no matter what it takes. They are my life, just as Henry is, and I'd do anything for them. I promise I'll come back and bring them with me."


End file.
